<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feels like the end by Arkham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097285">feels like the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham/pseuds/Arkham'>Arkham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Light Angst, M/M, this is very soft okay just trust me on this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham/pseuds/Arkham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be in Silithus—he knows this, he does—but as champion after champion had passed through the Chamber of Heart whispering stories about the horrors they’d battled to keep N’zoth’s forces at bay, about the corruption that tugged at their bodies and minds from the armor that was meant to protect them… Well, there was a champion of his own on Wrathion's mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feels like the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>playing it a bit fast and loose with how corruption works in-game but, ya know, gotta do it for the Angst™</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Darkness swallows a dying star.</p>
  <p>Makes no difference what you're running from.</p>
  <p>The voices follow you</p>
  <p>Voices follow you</p>
  <p>Voices follow you into the dark...</p>
  <p>Singing where does time go from here?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From this height, Stormwind glitters like a jewel lit from within. It is its own self-contained universe, each person a pinpoint of light, a distant star.</p>
<p>Wrathion is a shadow upon a shadow, his dark scales blending into the night sky as he soars a safe distance above the patrolling guards and their clever gryphons.</p>
<p>He should be in Silithus—he knows this, he does—but as champion after champion had passed through the Chamber of Heart whispering stories about the horrors they’d battled to keep N’zoth’s forces at bay, about the corruption that tugged at their bodies and minds from the armor that was meant to protect them… Well, there was a champion of his own on Wrathion's mind.</p>
<p>Wrathion banks left towards the outskirts of the city and angles towards the ground, landing softly in a field just outside the city proper. He shakes himself off, stretching the flight-weariness from his wings, before shifting into his human form.</p>
<p>He keeps his head down as he heads through the city, channeling a modicum of magic to distract the guards that look at him a bit too closely. He doesn’t want to be recognized, not yet.</p>
<p>This close to the Keep, the tugging in his chest is as strong as an invisible bowstring stretched taut. It is a physical thing, the longing. That had been one good thing about setting up camp in Silithus; it had been an ocean away. Far enough so that the tugging was no more than a mild nuisance. A dull reminder.</p>
<p>He only shows his face at the foot of Stormwind Keep, to the small fleet of guards protecting the entrance. They share a look before stepping out of the way and letting Wrathion through.</p>
<p>He’s met by another few guards at the doors of the castle.</p>
<p>“What’s your business in the Keep?” the woman on the left says gruffly.</p>
<p>Wrathion gives her a half-smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I bring intelligence on N’zoth’s attacks in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms,” he lies. “For King Anduin’s ears only.” A pause. “I know it’s late, but I’m afraid it’s urgent.”</p>
<p>The woman purses her lips then nods. “Wait just inside. A guard will take you to His Majesty’s parlor.”</p>
<p>Wrathion knows this castle like the back of his hand, of course, but he plays along as the plate-clad guard leads him through the maze of passages to the king’s chambers. There are more guards stationed about than there had been last time, Wrathion notes. Was Anduin worried about an attack from within? The thought troubles him.</p>
<p>Golden light pours from beneath the door to Anduin’s parlor and Wrathion clasps his hands behind his back as the guard knocks on the door and then—</p>
<p>There’s Anduin. Wrathion’s heart sings.</p>
<p>“Wrathion?” Anduin says with a frown. His hair is down and he’s wearing a simple white shirt and tan pants, likely hastily thrown on when he’d been told there was company. He looks so young without his armor. So fragile. “Come in, come in,” he says shaking his head and taking a step back. “Thank you, Evelyn,” he adds with a tired smile to the guard who stands straight and nods in response.</p>
<p>The door clicks shut behind them and for a moment, they just look at each other.</p>
<p>Anduin looks like he hasn’t slept since the last time Wrathion had dropped by if the dark smudges under his eyes say anything. Wrathion takes a step forward and tucks a lock of hair behind Anduin’s ear, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb, before sliding his hand down to rest on the side of his neck.</p>
<p>Anduin’s shoulders slump and he sighs, leaning into the touch before stepping back and turning away towards his desk where a riot of papers have been scattered. “What news do you bring of the Vale?” he asks, shuffling a handful of what appear to be maps into some sort of order.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s full of tentacles. Twisted creatures, too. Nasty things. And orange eyes dotting the sides of mountains. It’s unsettling, really,” Wrathion says conversationally.</p>
<p>A smile tugs at the corner of Anduin’s lips and Wrathion calls that a victory. “Your urgent intelligence about N’zoth’s attack on the Vale is that…N’zoth is attacking the Vale?” he asks, arching an eyebrow as he turns so he’s facing Wrathion and leans back on his desk.</p>
<p>“Precisely, my king.”</p>
<p>Anduin grins for real, ducking his head as if that would hide it.</p>
<p>“You are a piece of work, Wrathion,” Anduin says wryly.</p>
<p>“You wound me,” Wrathion replies with mock offense. After a pause, he speaks again, quieter this time. “How have the visions been lately?”</p>
<p>The smile falls from Anduin’s face. He pushes off the desk and brushes past Wrathion, walking until he reaches the window. Wrathion trails him, a few paces behind.</p>
<p>“It is all so fragile,” Anduin says as he gazes out across the city. “All of these people. All of Azeroth.”</p>
<p>Wrathion stays quiet. He knows Anduin has more to say.</p>
<p>Anduin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, measuring his exhale. “I have seen hundreds of ways my people die. Thousands. I’ve seen the world strangled by N’zoth’s shadows.” He opens his eyes again, but they’re unfocused. “Is it not inevitable? Who are we to think we can defeat the Old Gods?”</p>
<p>“We’ve done it before,” Wrathion murmurs.</p>
<p>“No,” Anduin says, shaking his head. “The titans did. Creatures of legend. In the grand scheme of things, we are just flashes of light compared to them.”</p>
<p>Wrathion tsks. “You do not give yourself or your people enough credit, my king. Nor do you give me enough credit.”</p>
<p>Anduin huffs petulantly. They’ve had this conversation before. Wrathion steps forward to look out the window alongside Anduin, pressing his hand into the small of the king’s back. This close, he can feel the veins of corruption whispering beneath Anduin’s skin, tangling around his heart.</p>
<p>Tearing his gaze away from the city, Anduin turns and, after a heartbeat of doubt, curls his arms around Wrathion’s neck and buries his nose into the dragon’s shoulder.</p>
<p>It’s Wrathion’s turn to sigh as he curls his arms around Anduin’s waist, keeping him close. Wrathion can feel the exhaustion in his bones. He pulls back a fraction and brings one hand up to cup Anduin’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Let me help you,” Wrathion murmurs, swiping a thumb across Anduin’s cheekbone.</p>
<p>In lieu of a response, Anduin tugs Wrathion down and kisses him.</p>
<p>Wrathion’s eyes slit and his hand goes up to catch in Anduin’s hair, adjusting the angle. For a moment, it’s like this—as slow and sweet and golden as honey—and Wrathion lets himself indulge. Then, Wrathion threads some magic through the kiss, seeking out the worst threads of corruption in Anduin’s heart and purging them with care. It is not a lot, not what MOTHER could have done, but it is enough to soften the edges, to keep the whispers at bay.</p>
<p>Anduin slumps even further into him and it’s clear Wrathion’s assistance is beginning to have its desired effect. It takes a weight off of Wrathion’s shoulders that he hadn’t even known was there. The kisses grow slower as Anduin’s exhaustion truly begins to sink in. Wrathion breaks the kiss to breathe.</p>
<p>“Stay?” Anduin murmurs, voice small. He is not a king, now—he is just a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p>
<p>They both know Wrathion can’t, not for long. They also both know that with Wrathion by his side, Anduin is likely to have a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>Wrathion leans forward and kisses Anduin again—once, twice.</p>
<p>“I can think of no place I’d rather be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yell with me about warcraft on <a href="https://wastingstarlight.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>